Frank Hummel
Brigadier General Francis X. Hummel is a heroic, but disenchanted high-ranking officer in the United States Marine Corps and the (former) main antagonist in The Rock before finally redeeming himself just moments before his death. Early Life Hummel's early life is unknown, but he joined the United States Marine Corps and recruited into Force Reconnaissance. He served three tours in Vietnam, Panama, Grenada and Operation Desert Storm. For his actions in those wars, he received three Purple Hearts, two Silver Stars and the Congressional Medal of Honor for his heroics. Hummel was an outspoken advocate for the honor of the men who died on clandestine missions under his command and they were denied compensation by the United States government. He had exhausted every effort to get the fallen Marines and their families to receive honor. Hummel was married to Barbara, who died in 1995 with unknown causes. The Rock A group of rogue U.S. Force Recon Marines led by Hummel and his adjutant, Major Tom Baxter, have seized 15 M55 rockets armed with V.X. poison gas canisters from an unnamed Naval Weapons Depot at the expense of one of his own men who accidentally ruptured a canister by dropping it. Then, Hummel and his men go on a tour on Alcatraz Island and they captured it while locking up 81 civillians and security guards in prison cells. After that, Hummel orders Captain Frye and Captain Darrow to help him lead another group of rogue U.S. Marines working for payment by deploying in Alcatraz. Hummel threatens the United States with the plot of unleashing M55 rockets toward San Francisco until he gets the fallen Marines who served under his command awarded with long overdue honors that were originally denied. The U.S. government calls on the help of a Navy SEAL team led by Commander Anderson, an FBI chemical specialist named Stanley Goodspeed and John Patrick Mason, a discharged SAS soldier who was having some dishonorable crimes and imprisoned by the FBI Director James Womack for years. Together, under the FBI and military supervision, the infiltration team sneaks underwater via sub-boats to remove the opposition in Alcatraz. The mission doesn't go smoothly and after digging their way through the island's sewers, the SEALs ask Goodspeed and Mason to stay back, only for all of the SEALs to be massacred in the shower room by the Marines. Hummel goes ahead with launching the missiles he threatened to do that earlier, but after seeing the bloodshed and how his demands have become more trouble than its worth, he changes the coordinates and the missile explodes harmlessly over the San Francisco waters. Darrow and Frye are displeased that the general has whimpered out and is going against his original demands. Both are demanding compensation and a mutiny begins followed by a stand-off and with the death of Hummel. Mason and Goodspeed, who have continued to thwart, escape imprisonment and take out various other guards in various tunnels and manage to catch up to the floor where the mutiny is occurring on. Mason provides cover fire while Goodspeed drags Hummel away, allowing enough time to ask where all the remaining rockets are prior to Hummel letting out his last dying breath. Mason has second-thoughts after knowing that once his mission is done, he'll only be tossed back in prison but returns just in time to help Goodspeed dispatch and slaughter the remaining Marines, including Frye and Darrow. At this time, the U.S. government has reluctantly sent out a squadron of five F/A-18 Hornets to proceed and destroy the Alcatraz facility in the hope that, whatever lives they might claim, may still avert the V.X. rocket launch. Goodspeed, however, manages to get back in time to take out some flares and motion the jets away from firing at the now-deactivated rockets. The thermite plasma lands and detonates nearby, making Goodspeed to go flying off into the sea, unconscious, and Mason quickly drags him back to the shore and later flees the scene after a brief word with Goodspeed and giving the missing microfilm's location to him. Goodspeed's superiors later arrive on the island, thanking him for his perilous efforts while wondering how Mason escaped. Category:Characters Category:The Rock characters Category:Characters with military experience Category:Male characters Category:Antihero Category:Villains Category:Quentin Tarantino movie characters Category:Characters played by Ed Harris Category:Terrorist Leaders Category:Deceased characters